Bade Recovery
by lizardgillianx3
Summary: Bade should get back together after their breakup: first fanfiction See how it turns out and how/if they start over
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody_

_This is my first fanfiction, so please be honest with me._

_I'm not native English so I hope the grammar and language is not too bad;)_

_Enjoy:)_

Bade recovery

TWC : robot

Jade POV

"10" He didn't come. He left me outside the door all alone. I'm alone now. Single. How could he? I reached for the door knob but why should I open it? I walked away. I didn't want to be the person who is too week and returns. I didn't want to give in. This time it wasn't me who made the decision. It was him who decided to break up. Him, who left me, who threw our relationship away. Beck. It had been 3 years full of passion, fight, romantic and love. Wasn't it worth for him? I always thought I mean a lot for him but apparently it was all a lie. Everything he said to me. Every promise, every love confession - a lie. I reach my car. I open the car door and sit down on the driver's seat. I'm like a robot. I don't have any feelings inside of me. I'm empty. But on the other hand there is a mess of feelings. I'm angry, disappointed, hurt….The next few minutes while I was driving I can barely remember. I don't really know how I could drive safely to my house. I'm still like a robot. I enter my house. Nobody's at home. What a surprise I think. My parents are workaholics and alcoholics. Either they are at work or in a bar. It's okay for me because then I don't have to deal with them. My mom is okay when she's not drunk, which is not that often, but my dad. I have to be careful with him. He thinks I'm a little bitch who isn't worth anything. When I was little he hit me. But now I think he changed. I don't really know it because he left me and my mum when I was 12 years old. He lives now with his new 20 years younger girlfriend, but is also often at home because of me and because he was too lazy to take all his stuff with him when he moved away from us. We live in a big house. You could call it a villa but for me a villa is a sunny house with happy people in it. A place where everybody likes to live and I don't really like to live here. When I walk through the dining room to get to the kitchen I see used plates and pots on the table. When I reach the kitchen to get some cereals because I didn't have diner yet, I see a bottle of whiskey on the kitchen table. So my mum had a date tonight. As I know her she probably cooked for a handsome man she met at the bar, they had another drink and they left to go to the man's house because she knew I would be home soon. It's typical for my mum but I can understand her she had a rough time when my dad left us. Normally I would clean up the mess but tonight I just can't. I just pass it take the cereal and disappear in my room. I turn the TV on. I don't know which channel is on but they broadcast some kind of model TV show which I hate but it doesn't bother me tonight because I'm just sitting in front of the TV eating cereal. I just can't believe it. Did this really happen. Did he really just left me? In my head are the same words over and over again. He left me, Beck left me, I'm alone now.

My phone buzzes and brings me slowly back to reality. I look at my phone screen. It's Cat, my best friend which I know since we were little. She knows that my attitude has reasons and she knows them. She knows what my father did. She knows that once I cut myself and had to go to therapy. She also knows that my badness is just a facade to protect myself and my feelings. She's the only person who knows ME, not badass Jade, ME. Cat and Beck are the only persons which I let see under my facade, behind my walls, although Beck probably knows me a bit better. Beck, who left me. I sigh and open the text message.

TO: Jade

FROM: Cat

OMG! Jadey are u okay? Please answer me! want me to come over?

Cat

TO: Cat

From: Jade

NEVER call me Jadey!And I'm fine, why shouldn't I? Yes, Beck left me, not that big of a deal, all right?

Jade

TO: Jade

FROM: Cat

Kaykay:)..but are you sure? I mean you were together for 3 years. I think I'll come over..see ya:)

Cat

TO: Cat

FROM: Jade

STOP the stupid smiley faces!God Cat you're so annoying!I told you I'm F.I.N.E…Whatever

Jade

TO: JADE

FROM: Cat

Too late already at your door :) and I like those smileys:)

Cat

While I was texting I tried as good as I could to sound normal. I kind of do want her to come over, because I want that someone cares. But otherwise I feel how I slowly break down. I know when she's coming over now it will be very hard not to cry. It will be very hard to keep the robot alive. I have to try it. While I'm thinking I hear the bell ringing but I don't get it. I hear it but I can't react to it. My body is still in the robot mode. But now the only thing I can do is sitting there and eat cereal. I hear the door open and Cat enters the room. I turn my had. "Jadey!" She hugs me. I hug her back and I couldn't hold it longer. Tears are streaming down my face. I begin to cry and Cat is there for me. I really love her like a sister, she's very important for me, although I would never admit it.

After a little while we go apart and she looks at me. "Jadey how are you?" I can't speak, I'm just sitting there crying. "Jade please stop crying. You know, I think he's an ass. How could he dump you like this, just letting you stand outside the door without words." She stands up and gets a tissue for me because more tears appear in my eyes while she's talking. I must look horrible because I still have make up on. As she hands me the tissue I whisper a thank you.

We're sitting like this a few minutes only interrupted by my sobbing when her phone rings. She picks it up."Here's Cat's phone, who are Youuu?" she sings."Ohh, Hi mom?" I slightly hear her mom's voice on the other end. "But mom Jade's feeling bad, can't I stay a little longer?" "But mom, please..?" "Please mom, I know I have school tomorrow but.." "Okay" she sighs " I'm on my way..bye"

"Jade?" She turns to me. "My mom says I have to go home, otherwise I can't have candy for a whole month. Are you going to be okay without me?" I nod. "You can go, it's fine. I can handle it." "Okay, but you have to promise to call me when you're not feeling better!" "Okay Cat, I'll call you if I need you" "And thanks for coming over" I add a little lower. "No problem Jadey, I'm always there for you, you know that!" She turns around and reaches the door. "Bye, love you" she waves and leaves. I'm all alone again but I'm feeling a little little bit better. I stand up slowly and make my way to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and... Whoaaaa I look terrible. My eyes are all read and swollen and half of my face is black because of my mascara. I decide to go under the shower. After showering I want to change in my sleeping clothes. I reach my wardrobe where my pajamas are. I freeze because I always slept in becks shirts for at least the last two years. Tears are beginning to roll again and I quickly close the closet and go to bed in my clothes. I don't care anymore. I don't want to think anymore. He left me. Beck stupid Oliver left me, without a word. I love him. I don't want to be apart from him. But what should I do? He doesn't love me anymore.

The whole night I'm neither sleeping nor awake. I'm just lying there without a move…like a robot again.


	2. Chapter 2

Bade recovery

Days after

Jade POV

My alarm was ringing. I hadn't slept the whole night. I stood up and made my way to the kitchen to get me a coffee. Wow it was a long time ago I had to make me coffee. Normally Beck picked me up with some coffee. I guess today is the first time in two or three years I have to drive to school alone and make my own coffee. That's now the past I guess. But have I ever thanked Beck for it? I mean he bought me coffee every morning and picked me up every morning. Whatever, he was my boyfriend, he had to, right? Or was I too mean. Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore.

I went upstairs again to get ready for school. I went to the bathroom. Oh crap. I look awful. My hair is all messy because it was still wet when I went to bed and my eyes were red and had dark circles. I tried to make the best out of it by curling my hair like always and putting green streaks in it. I also did some of the makeup but it was hopeless. I looked in the mirror once again but my hair wasn't as nice as usual and my makeup didn't cover my eye circles at all. I thought about staying at home because I didn't want anyone to think that it bothered me that Beck broke up with me, although it really did.

While I was driving I received a text message form Cat.

TO: Jade

From: Cat

Morning Jade:D

How are you?have you been on the Slap already?:(

Cat

Cat never wrote a sad smiley in a text message. It has to be serious so I decided to pull over and stop to check my slap page. First I didn't recognize anything different until I found myself on Beck's page. "Not in a relationship"

My heart skipped a beat. Now everybody would now in school. Everybody would chase after Beck. Nobody would care about me. Except Cat but I wanted Beck to care. I wanted him to be mine. I couldn't hold the tears I was angry and sad I wanted this nightmare to be over. After 10 minutes I was getting calmer again and updated my slap page, like Beck. I wanted to seem strong. But I couldn't go to school and face everybody. At least not now. My phone buzzed again.

TO: Jade

From: Cat

Jade, where are you? School starts in 2 minutes?

Cat

TO: Cat

From: Jade

Just checked the Slap. Need a moment for me. l'll show up for second period. Tell the teacher I ran out of gas or something.

Jade

TO: Jade

From: Cat

Alright, don't be too sad about it. Always think positive.:) Just imagine you were surrounded by unicorns and giraffes. Always cheers me up ;)

Cat :*

I had to smile a little. Cat was so sweet, like a child but she also could be serious, god Jade you're turning into a sap, Cat's not sweet she's just living in her own word. But at least she cared.

When I arrived at school Cat was already waiting for me. "Jade!" she hugged me but let go off me when I didn't return it. "Cat I hate it when you hug me in public!" "I'm sorry you just looked a little lost and as if you needed a hug" I rolled my eyes. "Have I missed much in first period?" "Nope, boring as always" "Which subject do we have now?" I asked. "Sikowitz yay"she jumped a little but my heart sank. That means I would see Beck the first time after yesterday. Cat noticed the expression on my face. "Jade what's wrong with Sikowitz?" "Nothing, nothing it's just…"I stumble. Thank god the bell rang and we hurried to class.

We entered the room a few minutes too late but Sikowitz is never on time so it didn't matter. I saw Beck, he didn't notice me yet but he sat at our usual place, looking usual but surrounded by girls. I stopped because I didn't know where to sit. Cat took my hand and pulled me to the other side of the room. I sat down behind Tori. She turned around. Oh no. Please not. "Hey jade, where have you been in first period?"she saidy surprised and of course she had to say it loud that a lot of people turned to us. "What do you care?" I shot back. "I don't know I just thought after yesterday.. you may not feel so good?" I glared at her "And what makes you think I don't feel good?" Half of the class was watching us. "Well, I don't know it's just you look like you haven't slept very much and your hair is all messy.." "Okay that's it Vega, mind your own business okay? You think only because Beck and I broke up I feel all miserable and whiny. You think because the love of my life dumped me you could judge me and say I look like crap. I'm sure the Miss perfect Vega just tries to be nice to me, to be a friend. Well, guess what, I don't need your sympathy" With these words I turned around and walked out of the classroom. Everybody had listened at the end of our fight because I was screaming the words to Tori. Crap Jade what were you thinking? Great job, first you scream like you're out of control and second that was just too much information. Although I really fought hard against the tears I couldn't stop them. I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go home. My mother would probably be home by now with a hangover and bad mood. I couldn't face her right now.

I stopped and thought a moment. The janitor's closet. Perfect, my precious little secret favorite place. Nobody knew about it except,….there was a knock on the door and a brown-haired boy entered…,Beck. Great. I was sitting on the floor crying and he just had to appear now?

"Hey" he said in an appropriate but cold tone. "WHAAT?" I hissed. "I wanted to…wait, Jade are you crying?" He asked in disbelieve? He had only seen me crying a few times and he knew when I cried it was bad."No" I tried to say as strong as I could while trying to cover my tears."But you're face is…"He couldn't finish his sentence because I interrupted him"I said no, what do you want?" "I wanted to talk to you….alone" he continued with a nicer tone. "But I don't want to talk" "Okay then don't but please listen to me" I was saying nothing so he took it as an agreement. "Okay what I wanted to say is….I heard you before and you said that I am the love of your life. Were you serious?" I said nothing, I just couldn't. It would be very embarrassing for me if I confess my love for him and he isn't in love with me anymore. "Right, I talk you listen" he remembered and continued "Ehmm listen what I wanted to say is Jade you're the love of my life too and I really am sorry for dumping you without words just like this yesterday. But you have to understand our relationship wasn't healthy anymore. We were only fighting and I just….I just had the feeling that you didn't appreciat me as much as you did earlier. You were always so jealous and I kinda had the feeling that I annoyed you and you annoyed me too. We always had this sparkle between us but at the moment I can't find it anymore but I think if we just take a little break we could find it again."

My feelings were now more confused than ever. My tears had stopped luckily but the rest was a rollercoaster. "So you think we should date other people or just stay away from each other for a while?" "I don't really now I'm just saying that yesterday was really hard for me ….without you..and that I still love you" He smiled a little and I stood up "And your slap page?" "Ehmm kmm that was kind of Andre's idea….after you left I went to him and he tried to cheer me up and he wanted to see how you react to the page if you would come back to me…" I was angry now and stepped closer to him and started hitting against his chest. " Beckett Oliver you stupid idiot, you jackass, you son of a b….." He interrupted me "Jade, owww, what are you doing?" he tried to calm me and took my wrists. "Beck let me go" "Only if you stop hitting me I know I deserve it but.." "You think you deserve it? Oh yes you're right. You really do. You broke my heart idiot. You tore me apart, you made me cry. It is really hard to be dumped and then I saw the slap page and my world got even smaller and now you say to me that you love me? You know how confusing this is?" "Okay Jade I understand you…but I also have to know where you stand. Do you still love me too?" "Of corse I love you, what do you think? But I don't know if I can trust you or if you dump me again." I screamed back "That's a point but jade. You dumped me more than I dumped you and I never stopped trusting you so maybe you could try it also with me." I had to think. "Beck please let me think I'm so confused right now. " With this words I left him standing in the janitors closet.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi:)_

_Third chapter :D_

_I think it's not so good and not so long but still I hope you like it:)_

_And please review so I know what I can do better._

_Review honest! :)_

_Enjoy!_

Bade recovery

Decision

Beck POV

After Jade left the closet I didn't have much hope. How could I be such an idiot? Why did I have to dump her in the first place? What was I thinking? Okay Beck calm down, she said she would think about it.

During the day I didn't meet her again. It was kind of sad because I still had this picture of her leaving the janitors closet with a confusing face in my head. I wanted her to smile again. To smile the beautiful smile she mostly only shared with me. Well, I think it's my fault I can't see it anymore. I think the only thing I can do is now to wait for her decision.

After school I went to the parking lot as fast as I could and hoped to see Jade. But I didn't have much luck because when I reached the parking lot I only saw the back of Jade's car driving away. Damn it she was faster. I turned to my car and froze. There were 3 girls waiting for me. I rolled my eyes. Seriously? Do they really think that just a few days after I ended my 3 year relationship I wanted a new girlfriend? And not only this, I think the most of the girls waiting by my car weren't even going to Hollywood arts. I reach my car and the first one spoke up. "Hii Beck" _wink, wink _"Would you eventually give us a ride to school? I accidently lost my keys…" _wink,wink ._ I sighed. I hate those girls. Those girls with their blonde hair, plastic faces and fake boobs. That's why I love Jade. She's so different from all those Barbie dolls. She's not afraid to be who she really is. I love her so much.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I responded to this annoying chick. "No, not really" _wink_ "But how about you meet me tonight in my house so we could get to know each other a little bit better. "And what makes you think I could be interested in you?" silence. "Leave, all of you. I don't know you, I don't like you." They looked at me, stunned and left with an attitude as if they were in the wrong movie. Jade would be so proud of me if she could have seen me now. She always told me I would be to nice to people and she kinda is right because I think this was the first time I was mean to anyone in the public.

Later that day I was in my RV listening to music and doing my homework to distract me. I didn't know when Jade would talk to me again or when she thought enough. It was 11pm when my phone buzzed while I was brushing my teeth.

FROM:Jade

TO: Beck

Hi Beck. Thought a lot tonight. Meet me at the park?

FROM: Beck

TO: Jade

Hi Jade. But it's already 11pm and we have school tomorrow?

FROM:Jade

TO: Beck

Soooooo?

FROM: Beck

TO: Jade

I'll be there in 10 minutes.

FROM: Jade

TO: Beck

Hurry, I'm already there and it's freezing.

I took my Jacket as fast as I could and drove to the park still in my pajamas.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi there:)_

_Heer is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it and please give a short feedback:)_

_Peace:)_

_Discalimer: I don't own Victorious._

Bade recovery

Meeting at the park.

Beck POV

I drove as fast as I could in my car to the park. Man, was I nervous. While I was driving I listened to the radio where just stupid country songs were played.

A few minutes later I reached the park and parked my car. I walked to the playground Jade and I used to hang out at night when we wanted to have some romantic alone time (which was rare but existing). When I reached the playground I saw her sitting on the swing with a black hoody on. I recognized that this hoody was one of my old ones and a slight smile appeared on my face. That can't be a bad sign, right?

As I reached further she looked up and I saw that she was shivering. Thank god I also brought some blankets from home. When she looked straight at me I think I saw her eyes lit a little bit up and my heart bumped a little faster because I just adore her clear blue eyes. Especially when they have this little sparkle in it when she looks at me. Now I didn't hide my smile. A huge grin appeared on my face and I think I infected her with my smiley and she smiled back her gorgeous smile.

"Hi" I greeted as I sat on the other sink.

"Hi Beck, thanks for coming"

"No problem but hey you're shivering do you need a blanket? I brought some…"

"No, I'm fine"

"Of course you need one, look at you. You shiver like you have been out here since hours." I put a blanket around her and luckily she didn't refuse it.

"Yeah actually I've been here quite a long time thinking…"and she added a soft thank you.

"What did you just say? I couldn't hear you" I respond with a smirk on my face.

"Thank you!" she says louder first with a pokerface but then she also has to smile. "But serious now Beck. I wanted you to come here because I've made up my mind…you know…..about us.

Because I didn't respond she continued. "Look, first I have to say that I'm still very angry at you Beckett Oliver! What did you think to bring me in this stupid kind of position? First flirt with girls, then dump me, then make it official, flirt with girls again and then say that you still love me. You know that this makes no sense at all to me! I thought I lost you forever and then you bring hope to me again but I'm worried that if we start again it doesn't work out and if you would make the same thing again I don't think I could deal with that…"

"I know I've been quite a jackass"

"Oh shut up!" she snapped at me. "You have no idea how big! But because of some rare and strange and stupid reasons which I don't know I'm still in love with you…"

My eyes lit up and my heart began to flutter. Did she just really say that she still loves me?

"It happens that of some rare and strange and stupid reasons I'm still in love with you too, Jadelyn West"

"yeahh you said that before and I think it would only be fair to give us a second chance because while I was thinking I realized that I literally was a jerk to you too. I realized that I scarcely ever told you that I love you and you said it all the time. I realized that I overreacted when girls flirted with you because I can't remember one thing you did wrong. You gave me no reason to not trust you but I just did. You had always faith in me. You were the only person who believed in me and I didn't really trust you with those girls because it is so hard for me to imagine that such a great and handsome person like you could love me Jade West. Me the strange black-wearing mean girl. And I want to apologize for my behavior.

"Jade that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me and it wasn't just your fault. It was my fault too because I didn't see your position. I didn't see how much it hurt you when you saw me speaking with other girls and I had to learn that in the hard way because today it was the same for me. I saw you speaking with other guys and man I was jealous. I just can't promise you to never speak with a girl again because that's just unusual. I would just never cheat on you. Especially never with Tori. I mean I love her as a friend, she's a really great friend but I could never imagine her as my girlfriend. She would be too annoying for that. And at this point I just need you to trust me and try to be nice to Tori."

Jade stood up and started walking away. I was confused.

"Wait Jade where are you going?"

"I don't know I'm just tired and I want to go home I think."

"But what do we do now?" I stood up and walked in her direction.

"I think we should have a second first date. I don't want to rush"

"That's what I thought too unless we want to start all the fighting again."

"So pick me up tomorrow for school?"

"Okay and hey tomorrow is Friday….do you want to go out with me tomorrow after school?"

"I'd like that and hey bring coffee otherwise the ride to school is going to be much less fun"  
"Jade I know you for 4 years. Trust me I wouldn't risk that" I smiled.

Jade smiled back and started walking again.

"Jade wait I don't even get a good night kiss?" I made my doggy eyes.

"Not until our first date" she smirked.

"And what about a good night hug?"

"Naa I think the risk would be too big that we end up kissing"

"And that would be bad?"

"As I said. Not until our first date. Be a gentleman and accept it."

"Okay but you don't want to walk home now, do you? Because it would take you at least 25 minutes"

"Actually that's what I planned and what I will do now."

"No way Jade, look at the sky I think it will start raining any minute and I can see that you're very tired. Come on I'll give you a ride home."  
"Fine, but only because I'm too tired to walk."

"Yeah sure." I said as we entered my car.

I started the motor and Jade turned the radio on.

Jade Pov

As I turned the radio on Beck started the motor. Actually it felt really good to sit with him again in the car like old times. But I sighed when I heard that only stupid country songs played in the radio and I switched the channels.

We drove in silence but not uncomfortable silence more in a content and tired silence. After 5 minutes we reached my house and by now it also started raining heavily. I recognized that there was no other car in the driveway which means my mother must be still out. I unfasted my seatbelt and was about to open the door when Beck spoke up.

"I'm really glad we talked and got things right."  
"Yes, me too" and I really was.

"And I don't know if I told you that but you know I am really really sorry about the break up but I hope it will get better with our relationship with a refresh."

"Yeas I know and I hope so too. But I'm really tired right now. Good night Beck!" I looked at him once more in the eyes and I tried to show all my emotions in this look. I wanted to show him that I'm sorry too, that I love him and I don't like it that we have to separate for the night and that I will miss him this night. And in his look he gave me I could see the same. This one second we looked at each other was just perfect and it said more than thousand words. It said that we love each other and that it is worth to fight for our love.

When I was in bed that night it was already 3:00pm. Beck and I spent three ours together. Before I fell asleep I checked the slap again and made a very cool discovery which brought me very well to sleep.

"Beck Oliver: Had a wonderful late night conversation with my lost angel. Good night, my love!

Mood: in love


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, Hello :D_

_Next chapter ;) please leave comments and critic :)_

_P.s. not really my best work, though._

_Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. _

Bade recovery

First day after the meeting.

Jade POV

I woke up and heard my mum say anything. Wait, what? My Mum is already up? I opened my eyes and saw her still in her pajamas with really messy hair and a hangover.

"Jade! Jade? Wake up, why aren't you up yet, Beck's on the door ringing the door bell non-stop" She glared at me with an annoying look.

I looked at my alarm and saw that I should have been up since half an hour. Crap. I stood up and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I opened the door and saw Beck. He looked at me confused.

"Good mo..-"

"Beck, come inside I've overslept-make me coffee" I sprinted up the stairs again and saw that my mother was already asleep again. As I got my makeup and hair done I heard some clashing and the coffee maker from the kitchen. I slipped in the bathroom to brush my teeth and headed back to my bedroom to get changed. After I changed into fresh underwear (black, of cores) I didn't know what to wear today and stood clueless in front of my wardrobe. When I just spotted a tolerable outfit I heard a noise from the door.

"Jade are you done, it's really late now-oh my good I'm so sorry" He spotted me only in my underwear, blushed and closed the door again.

"Knock before you enter, idiot!"I felt a little bit uncomfortable and awkward as I changed into the clothes, I picked before Beck came in. I wasn't mad at him it was just awkward. I mean it's nothing what he didn't see before it's just things between us were more complicated now. That's going to be a long way until things are going to be normal again I thought when I left my bedroom and joined Beck who stood outside my bedroomdoor.

"I'm sorry Jade I should have knocked I didn't think…, well I didn't think you would be standing there just in your underwear…Are you mad?

"Not if you stop stutter like a little child which has seen a ghost and hand me my coffee"

"Yes, madame" He smiled at me. "But what I saw was way better then a ghost. And way more sexier" he smirked.

"Oh, shut it Beck" But I had to laugh a little.

Even though I overslept we still had enough time to drive to school without stress.

Hollywood Arts

Jade POV

The ride to the school was surprisingly very usual and it felt like always. I complained about the trafiic lights, the radio and the passengers and beck tried to calm me down and it felt like the little incident never happened. When we arrived we still had 10 minutes left until the bell rang.

"Beck wait. You made the coffee in my house, right?"

"Yeah you told me so. Remember? Why?"

"Well maybe because I told you I would only ride with you if you also brought some coffee and if you say that you made the coffee in my house it means that you forgot it" I gave him a harsh glare.

"Jade, I really don't want to fight anymore, okay? It's just I had a little stress to see you again and thought I could buy some or make it at your place. We have still our second first date ahead of us"

"Okay" I gave him a quick smile because I was totally in favor of not fighting right now because I totally wanted to work things out with him. "And I liked your slap update"

"Glad you saw and liked it"

With his words we got out of his car and went over to Cat and Tori who stood in front of the entrance of Hollywood arts.

"Beck, Jade " shouted cat happily.

"Ohh hey Beck…and….Jade" She looked at us confused."So you guys are back together?"

"What do you care, Vega?

"Jade be nice to her. Well we kind of want to start over and give us another chance." He smiled proudly which made my heart flutter a bit but because I was annoyed by Tori I puffed and walked in the direction of Sikowitz classroom. I could still hear Tori saying anything.

"And she walks away." Tori looked after me and turned to Beck." So Beck you are really sure about her?"

"Of course I am, you might think she's mean and heartless but if you really know her like I do you can see a lot of reasons to fight for her." With these words I heard him come after me. Oh Lord, I really am in love with this guy because just how he kind of defended me let a lot of butterflies appear in my stomach. We walked side by side to Sikowitz's classroom when he grabbed my hand. It took me by surprise and I shrugged a little but squeezed his hand. It was just the way we used to hold our hands but it was also a new feeling because we wanted to restart slow. It reminded me of the feeling I had when we held hands for the first time. I even felt my hand prickling because it was the first time we really touched since the breakup. Like this we walked through the corridors with a lot of eyes following us. Mostly girls which made me smile. I was just happy to be the one on Becks side, the one he fought for and didn't want to lose. I've never realized before how much luck I really have until now. I was just lucky to be the one on his hand and hoped that our date would be perfect tonight.

_Okay that's just a really short chapter…_

_I try to upload as much as I can and also to write longer chapter. :D_

_Peace_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello:)**_

_**Ready for chapter 6? The daaaaattttee :D**_

_**And thank you very much for the 2 reviews :D**_

_**Have a nice day (:**_

Bade Recovery

The date-part 1

Jade POV

After school at 2pm Beck and I met at the parking lot. When I saw him coming with his gorgeous hair I just had to smile.

"Heey, look who's happy to see me" he teased me." Ready to go?"

"I'm ready when you are. But actually I wanted to go home first, to make me fresh and stuff…"

"How about I come with you and while you're getting ready I'll watch TV or something"

"But.."I began, but thought it over."…,well okay maybe this isn't a bad idea" Actually I was very pleased with this idea because that would mean that I didn't have to leave Beck until the evening.

"So then let's go" and we hopped in his car.

_At Jade's house_

We entered my house.

"So what do you wanna do while I'm getting ready? Do you want something to drink or watch TV or just hanging around..?"

"I think a drink and TV sounds nice" He smiled and we walked into the kitchen.

"So we have coke, water, ice-tea, lemonade.."  
"Yeah, I'd like a limo but you can already go to your room, I know where all the stuff is" I looked at him awkwardly as I wanted to add anything but I really didn't have anything in my mind and so I went off to my room. Oh god Jade you surely just looked at him like a sheep. Ah, nevermind I'm Jade West I can handle a little date.

In my room I ran around in my room really confused and fuzzy in my head. First I went to the closet to get my favorite bra which was black with a little purple on it and with lace and the matching panties, because who knew what might will happen tonight. After I found the underwear I searched for an outfit. About 10 minutes and 20 clothes changes later I wore a black top with a silver design of a clef on it and a plunging neckline. I wore also some dark grey leggings in which my ass looked stunning. For my feet I didn't pick my combat boots. I took some very nice and modern sandals which Beck convinced me once to buy. I looked once more in the mirror. Perfect. Okay now my hair. What should I do with my hair? But suddenly I heard Beck laugh from beneath, probably because of the TV and I had to smile because his laugh was so adorable and sweet. Okay, Jade, focus, your hair. I decided to not put streaks in it because it was very hot and windy today and how I know Beck he's probably going to the beach with me. So I put my streaks out of my hair and recurled them a bit to a messy but classy hair. Now makeup. I only put some of my pale makeup on and eyeliner. Not more, because I knew beck would compliment me no matter what. And the eyeliner accented my sparkle blue eyes. I swallowed once more and headed down the stairs to Beck. When Beck saw me his eyes got wide and he coughed a bit.

"Oh my god Jade, you're so beautiful" I did expect that he would make me a compliment, but I blushed because what I didn't expect was that he would say it this straight out.

"Well, thanks. Can we go now?"

"One more thing. Do you have your swim suit?

I had to laugh and he looked at me confused and waited for an explanation.

"Hahaha, I knew it, I knew that you would go to the beach with me you jerk."

"Well, you know me better than anybody but why am I a jerk?"

"Because you waited to say it until I recurled my hair, put some makeup on and changed into nice clothes."

"Ohhh…." He realized. "Well, we don't have to swim if you don't want to.."

"No, it's fine. I'll just go and get it."

I speeded up to my room and took my new bikini. It was black but with a dark red zebra design which you didn't see well because the red was nearly as dark as the black.

I put it in my black leather bag with a bottle of sun cream, sunglasses, a towel and a brush although Beck would probably have one too. I headed back down.

"Okay, now I'm ready" I smiled.

"So, then let's go" He smiled bigger and held the door for me open.

We got in his car once again and went to the beach. Arriving at the beach we had a lot of luck because there weren't too much people. We got off the car and went to the beach.

"Would you like some ice-cream?" he asked.

"Yeah but only if you're paying" I answered.

So we walked down the promenade. The weather was a dream it was hot but a nice wind was blowing. So we went looking for an ice-cream seller. He grabbed my hand like in school this morning and looked down to me. I looked back at him and we both had a grin on our faces. We soon found an ice-cream seller but we had to line up.

"The weather is nice."

"Beck? You're kidding me, right?"

"What?" he replied innocently?"

"You're talking about the weather? Do you listen to yourself? It's not like we've known each others for years. So why so shy?"

"You want me not to be shy?"

"Well, yeaah…" but I couldn't finish my answer because he had already leaned in and kissed me right on the lips. It was only a short kiss but it was intense like hell.

"Brave enough?" He asked with his gorgeous and sexy smiley.

"Hell yeah" I leaned in once again and kissed him hard on the lips. Man until then I didn't know how much I really missed kissing him. There was a firework in my stomach. I didn't care that we were in the middle of a line for ice-cream or that a lot of people were watching us with a judging glare and that there were a lot of children I just enjoyed the moment. But when our kiss started to get heated up the seller of the ice-cream coughed and we pulled back. When I looked at Beck I saw the familiar shine in his brown eyes.

"Perfect first kiss" I whispered but we were disturbed again by the seller.

"What do you kids want?"

Beck was the first to react.

"For me vanilla and chocolate and for the lady strawberry and coffee." Beck ordered still smiling.

The man gave us our ice cream and we went to the beach where we found a porch swing. We sat on it and ate our ice creams.

"Man, I hate those kids always screaming and running around."

"Well, they're little kids what should they do otherwise?"

"I don't know maybe don't annoy me."

"Didn't you say you wanted kids too when your old?"

"Yes, but when they're your own you know to appreciate them more and I think we will be also better parents then this bastards parents."

"Well let's hope we won't experience the pleasure of parenting too soon." I had to laugh a little bit.

"Yes let's hope so" We looked at each other. I looked him straight in the eyes and felt the butterflies again. And I also felt a kind of new feeling. In this moment I couldn't think of anyone better or else to be the father of my future children. I realized that I wanted him but not only for now, for a lifetime. He leaned in a bit and I was like hypnotized and also leaned a little forward. Just when I thought our lips would meet I felt something cold on my nose.

"Beck" I squealed and jumped of the porch swing. He didin't just push the ice cream in my face, did he?

"Oh you're in big trouble mister! I get my revenge you can bet on it" I smiled my evil smile and pushed the ice cream back in his face and also started tickling him.

"Oh no, no Jade..hahaha.. Jade stop it" He gasped while we landed in the sand. I didn't know how but somehow we managed to have a tickle fight in which at the end he was on top of me. He held himself up with his arms on the right and left of me so that I didn't had to feel his weight on me but we still touched. We both had sand in our hair and ice cream on our nose but we just looked at each other for a second before we kissed. This kiss was different from the other in the waiting line. It was much gentler and more romantic but just as well as the other. But we got disturbed again.

"Beck, Jade. Wuhuuu" Cat came running towards us. We broke our kiss and sat up and wiped the ice cream of our faces.

"Hey Cat, what are you doing here?" Beck asked gentle.

"I'm here with Tori Robbie and Andrew." She told us happily and we saw those three now also coming towards us. Oh no. Please just not Vega while me and Beck were having our date.

"Hiii guys!" Tori exclamed happily. "I didn't expect you here. I thought you two were having a date?"

"We are. Now leave" I replied angrily.

"But Jade can't we have some beach fun together. Don't you guys want to hang out with us too?" Cat asked innocently.

"No"

"But…but …I " Cat started sobbing.

"No Cat I didn't mean it like that, but.."

"Yaay" Cat cut me off. "So this is a yes." She announced happily"

"But Cat.."

"Where do you guys want to setup our stuff?"

It was hopeless. You can't just say no to Cat without making her upset. So obviously Beck and I had to stay with them for a while. I looked at Beck and I could see that he was almost as thrilled about it like me. So we just had to make the best about it.

_**Soo today it was very hot and I had school all day and now I wrote this while I listened to skrillex..haha:D**_

_**So hope it isn't all messed up.**_

_**I will write now the next chapter too and hope I can finish it and update it later. But no guarantee ;)**_

Reviews allowed and appreciated :D


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**_

Bade recovery

The date-part 2

Jade POV

We all spread out our towels and opened some sunshades. Me and Beck of course laid our towels next to each other. But before we laid down we all six went to the changing cabins to get in our swim suits. Beck grabbed my hand.

"So you two are now officially a couple again?" asked Vega.

"Jup" Beck replied and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek. The way to the changing cabins was about 3 minutes but Beck and I fell a little behind because we wanted to talk in private a bit.

"This sucks" I announced to Beck.

"I don't like it neither but what do you think about staying with them for an hour or two and then we can make a dumb excuse why we have to go or sneak away and then we can go out for dinner or I cook for you something nice."

I sighed. "Okay that's okay for me."

"Good" he smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

After we changed we went back to our towels and lied down on the towels. I lied on the back and closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw Beck staring at me. Well not straight at me more at the chest area.

"Beck, why are you staring at my boobs?"

Beck looked at me in shock and his cheeks turned a little red.

"Well, they're boobs and I'm a man and you're my girlfriend soo.." He smirked at me. I hit him on his arm but laughed.

"If you have nothing better to do then satisfy your manly cravings you could also better apply some son cream to my back."

"Yes mam" He smirked again and searched for the sun cream in my he found it he turned back to me.

"Turn around" he said and I did so.

When he undid my bikini top I was first skeptic but you couldn't see anything and the others of our "gang" didn't pay attention to us and played truth or dare or something. I didn't care.

Beck splashed some sun cream on my back and started massaging my back. Jesus he was good. I almost fell asleep when the others announced that they were going swimming. I sighed. I didn't want to go yet because now all the suncream would get away immediately.

"Beck can't we stay out a little longer?"

"Why do you mean? It's really hot I think the water has the perfect temperature to cool down."  
"But then all my sun cream is away" I whined."

"But I put it on 30 minutes ago it must be oaky now." Ups in this case I must have been fallen asleep but I didn't tell Beck.

I stood up slowly and made my way to the water but before I could reach it I felt some tan arms around me and lifting me up.

"No Beck! What are you doing? Put me down. No. I don't want that. Beck. No." I tried to protest but I didn't have any chance he just run straight into the cool water with me. We both dived under but I got to the surface quickly and snorted.

"Beck you idiot, was that necessary?" I glared at him offended.

"Ohh come on Jade, just a little fun." And with these words he came all over me and kissed me very very passionate. Despite he took my by surprise I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck and clawed his hair. He had his arms on my waist but slowly let them slid down to my butt and then he grabbed my thighs and I wound my legs around his waist. Thank god we were under water until under our arms so nobody could really see the short meeting of Becks hands and my butt. We were fully making out when Andre spoke up.

"Yo dudes, go get a room." Robbie,Tori and Cat laughed and we pulled slowly away. I pressed my lips together and saw Beck smiling a little. I turned slowly my head around and replied.

"Well, maybe Harris we will do that." With this I grabbed Becks hand and pulled him out of the water to get our stuff. When we packed we just threw some random clothes over and went to the car.

Inside the car Beck asked me.

"It's half past six do you already want to go to dinner?"

"Naa"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Beck, I think we wanted to take things slow."

"Ehmm, yes I thought so too.."

"So what was that?"

"Honestly? I have no idea, I just know that I don't regret anything. Are you mad?"

"Yeaah I'm mad. I'm really mad. But more because you're making it too damn hard to take things slow."

Beck laughed but honestly. Could you resist this boy?

"Soooo…what do you think of the idea that we're going to the RV now and..I don't know, watch a movie?"

"Well, I think I might have also some other suggestions what we could do."

"We'll see, Babe" He gave me a similar smirk. This will be funny tonight.

When we pulled in the driveway of Becks parents' house I felt just happy and familiar. I just hope that we won't start fighting again. Well I think this will depend on me. We exited the car and walked towards the RV. Beck pulled his keys out and held the door for me open.

"After you". I got into the RV, sat on the sofa and threw my shoes away."Are you hungry?"

"No, are you?"

"I'm just happy to finally be alone with you although I think it was a great afternoon." He came towards me and sat next to me on the huge couch which was kind of also like a bed. He put his arm around me and switched the TV on. We flipped through the channels until we stopped at Percy Jackson. We watched it for like 20 minutes until I got bored. I looked at Beck until he looked back at me and then I kissed him. I kissed him very soft and very lovely. He kissed back but soon got harder and more passionate. We opened our mouths and let our tongues fight a battle. It got very heated up and my hands were in his hair and his hands on my butt until he started to take my shirt off. I had to force me to recognize it because it was what we always did this was normal. But not after our breakup. I had to force me to stop kissing him and pulled my shirt back down.

"Beck".

"What?" he mumbled while he was continuing with kissing my neck.

"Didn't we agree to take things slow?" I moaned a little. This would definitely leave a hickey but well it was worth it. He slowly stopped kissing.

"Probably you're right and we should leave this step for our second or third date." He said a little disappointed. I sighed.  
"Just don't get me wrong. Believe me I want this as bad as you want it but I don't wanna ruin it just because we're some hormone-controlled teenagers. I want this to work"

"I know, Babe me too. Well the longer we wait the more fun we will have, Right?" he exclaimed enthusiastic."So what do you think about spaghetti?"

"Why can't we just order a pizza? I don't want you spending time with cooking when instead you could kiss me."

"Alright I'll call the pizza man" He smiled wildly and quickly ordered two pizzas before he jumped back next to me on the sofa.

"But kissing is allowed, isn't it?" He asked. I answered him with locking our lips together. The rest of the night was very peaceful and nice. I was just happy the whole time. I mean can you imagine Jade West happy? Well you have to congratulate to this stupid Beck Oliver who could just manage it some way to make me happy. After the pizza we continued watching TV and we both fell asleep on the couch me on top of Beck.

_**It's 2:00 am I'll reread it the next morning hope there aren't too much mistakes ;) Just couldn't stop writing.**_

_**Gn :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi Guys:D**_

_**It's me again with a new chapter.**_

_**Please review whether you liked it or not ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

Bade Recovery

'The Talk'

Beck POV

I woke up by a familiar female voice.

"Beck? Can I borrow.." My door swung open and I saw my mum standing in my door and looking very perplex at me when I recognized that Jade was still lying on top of me and that my mum had no idea we were back together. I slowly pushed the still sleeping and totally gorgeous looking Jade of my chest and placed her carefully on my couch. My mum watched me and I stood up and walked outside and quietly closed my RV door.

"Beck, I want an explanation!"

"Well the explanation is very simple. Me and Jade made up and she slept over."

"And how do you wanna explain her on top of you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Mum we just watched TV and we fell asleep nothing more.."  
"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Mum we just got back together what do you think we were doing?" I asked.

"I don't know. Who knows what two young teenagers in love would do alone in a bedroom?"

"Whaat?" I asked confused." Mum you have never complained before when Jade slept over at my place" I stated.

"Well you and Jade are older now and you might want to explore more things. I already wanted to talk about this with you and Jade a long time ago but then you two broke up and I thought it wouldn't be necessary anymore.."

"So you really want to talk about sex now in the morning in front of my RV?" I asked sarcastic.

"Beck, honey, I just want to make sure that she's the one for you and to be honest I'm not too keen to be grandmother soon."

"You know Dad had 'The Talk' with me ages ago and we also had it in schools so don't worry about that and about Jade," I was angry by now, "Yes she is the one for me. I don't know if you recognized but when Jade and I broke up I was miserable. I can't live without her. I Love Her mum!" I accented every word." She's the only thing I see in my future. I don't know if I become famous or where I'm going to live or what I'll study but one thing I know for sure. She is the one I want to have by my side." And with these words I let my mum standing outside the RV door with a stunned looking face and I closed the door behind me. I inhaled deeply and looked around me to see Jade sitting on my bed with a few tears in her eyes.

"Ohh…You heard everything, didn't you?"

"Mhmm" She had to laugh. "I think it's cute that your mum cares about our sex life." She laughed harder."But I wonder what she would think if she would know that we first did it at our half year anniversary." I had to laugh too.

"Oh yes that was one of the best nights of my life" I grinned."Or at my uncles wedding when we were too late because we did it in my car but we told everybody that you forgot your purse and we had to return and they totally bought it."

We just sat there on the bed laughing and laughing until we couldn't anymore and we got quiet. Jade looked me in the eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Beck. What you said about your future.."

"Yeees..?"

"I would really like it to be in your future." She smiled her cute smile and I leaned in and kissed her on the lips but pulled back after a few seconds. But fir Jade it wasn't enough she grabbed my face again and kissed me harder.

"Mhmm Jade we should better go somewhere else before my mum comes in again and kicks us out."  
She laughed.

"Okay then where should we go?"

"What about we celebrate our make up with a weekend trip to Las Vegas?"

"Yeah you're kidding right? As if you mother would let you go on a trip to Las Vegas with me alone" She replied sarcastically

"Well before you complain listen to me. What about we invite Andre ,Cat, Tori and Robbie too. Then we could say that we book 2 three-bed rooms with the girls and boys. She can't say anything against that." He smiled mischievous.

"Oh no if we're going I want to have a room with you. I couldn't stand to be in one room with Vega and Cat."

"Jade I think you're missing the point. We say that we book 2 three-bed rooms but instead we book 3 two-bed rooms. She can't check it because if I pay it from my own bank account she has now idea."

"But where should we get the money?"

"Oh didn't I tell you? My grandmother passed away a week ago and I inherited a lot of money from her"

"So why don't we go ask your mother and your friends? " She said in a hurry and with a huge smile.

_**This chapter's not so long but I hope you liked it anyway. I try to update again this weekend but I can't promise ; )  
enjoy your day x3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Haai : )**_

_**Couldn't update on this weekend, sorry .**_

_**But I have a new chapter now and a big, big thank you for the reviewers**_

_**twenty four7bade **_

_**superstar1030**_

_**jhenybadefan**_

_**Yamile324 I will try to do more drama stuff, not in this chapter but in the following(s). Thanks for the advice :)**_

Bade Recovery

planning

Beck POV

I walked the little way up to my parents' house while Jade was showering in my tiny RV bathroom. Thanks to my mum it was only 8 am. When I reached my house I could already smell the delicious smell of fresh pancakes. I knocked on the door and felt kind of guilty because I let my mum standing outside before but I could easily use the excuse that I just woke up to excuse my grumpy behavior. Anyways my mum opened the door a few seconds later.

"Well, Beck what do you want?"

"Yeah, ehm sorry about earlier but I just woke up and I was still sleepy." I said apologetically but she just kept looking at me. "Mhmm it smells good are you making pancakes?" I tried to cheer up the mood a bit. She relaxed a little.

"Yes, do you and Jade want some too?"

"That would be nice" I smiled at my mum and entered while she went back to the kitchen to continue preparing the pancakes. I followed her and sat on the kitchen sink.

"So mum, actually I was coming over to ask you something…"  
"And your question is..?"

"Can I go like on a weekend trip to Las Vegas with friends?"

"If you define friends as Jade and you, forget it son" She said simply.

"No not Jade and me, well Jade too but not only Jade. I was thinking about inviting Andre, Robbie, Cat and Tori too."

"Tori comes too? Her dad's a cop right? I think in this case it's okay but only if you're paying it on your own and if you don't share a room with Jade, understand?"

"Woah Thank you mum!" I jumped off the kitchen sink and hugged her" she hugged me back and when I wanted to walk away she stopped me.

"But Beck pay attention, don't underrate Vegas…"

"Yes, mum" and as I wanted to walk off again she continued "…and take some pancakes with you" I walked back and took 4 pancakes for me and Jade and walked back to my RV.

Jade POV

I was showering when Beck went to his house to ask his mother for permission to go to Las Vegas. I thought the idea was pretty cool and when I exited the shower and got ready I sent a text message to my mum to inform her.

To: Mum

FROM: Jade

Mum, I'm going to Vegas over the weekend with Beck. Be back on Sunday, maybe, whatever.

Jade

I put my black pearphone back in my purse and turned the coffee maker on. Just as the coffee maker was done Beck entered the RV.

"Hello, hello guess who is allowed to go to Vegas with his beautiful girlfriend and friends and guess who has pancakes?" He exclaimed with a happy face.

"I don't know maybe Dracula?" I asked sarcastically.

"No silly "he responded as if I was the silly one "Drink your coffee, eat a pancake or two and then we're going to Las Vegas baby, okay?" He was maybe right because a hungry and not-yet-having-coffee Jade had really no sense of humor at all. So I replied with a simply "okay", and started to sip on my coffee while Beck started to video chat the others. Cat was the first to reply with a shiny bright 'Hey, Hey' and in a pink cute dress. Andre replied second and he was just about to work out so he was in a sweat suit. Robbie was also fast and in his normal clothes but Tori was really sleepy and still in her pajamas what didn't please me because she was only wearing a tiny tank top and really short shorts.

"So good morning everybody" Beck greeted them while he was sitting on his orange couch.

"What's the news Beck?" Robbie asked smartly.

"Well me and Jade.." but Beck got interrupted by Andre.

"Hey where is Jade?"

"Yeah where is she?" Tori remarked curiously.

"I'm here" I replied from Becks bed with my mouth full of pancake but I made my way to Beck and sat next to him with my legs over his and continued eating my pancake.

"Sooo" Beck started talking again. "Jade and I wanted to go on a weekend trip to Vegas and wanted to ask you to come too.."he trailed off.

"Yaay" Cat squealed.

"Sure thing, man" replied Andre.

"Alright, I have to ask my parents and can I take rex with me?"

"NO" we responded all togheter with annoyance.

"So, when do you guys want to leave?" Tori asked.

"We thought about noon and you don't have to pack a lot it's only for one night. And it would be the best if Jade and I drive with my truck and you guys with Andre's car." The others nodded. "So it's settled" Andre said.

"And make sure you take some money with you" I added.

"Cool, yaaay I'm going to pack my things now- buy guys." And Cat was offline.

"Yes, me too" and the others went offline too.

_**That's it for today but if you have time to review that would be nice. And two questions :**_

_**Is my English tolerable and do you like Beck or Jade POV better? :D**_

_**P.s. I corrected some things and will now write another chapter=)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry guys for no uploading for this long.:/**_

_**Unfortunately I have the same annoying and lame excuse as all the others…I'm very busy.**_

_**But I really have to pass this school year and I'm also playing in play at our school so I'm busy and only sleeping learning and eating at home ; )**_

_**But today I don't have anything to do so I can continue: D**_

_**That's all =)))**_

Bade Recovery

Vegas baby

Jade POV

After the others went offline I laid back on Beck's bed.

"Babe, we need to pack." He exclaimed.

"I know" I replied lazily, still on the bed.

"So why don't you get up?"

"Why should I?"

"Maybe to help me packing?"

"Well I think you can do it by yourself"

"Jade" He replied annoyed. "Please just get up and throw some clothes in a bag. It's not that hard."

"Okay, okay I'll do it" And I got up and started to pack my bag. I had still a lot of clothes in his closet because I particularly already lived with Beck in his RV. I got to his closet and packed some underwear, skirts and shirts. I didn't pack any nightwear because I probably will sleep in one of Becks shirts. After I packed my clothes I got to the bathroom and took my curling iron, tooth brush and some other creams and stuff. When I searched for a new tube of toothpaste in the little cabinet I found a box which I made in kindergarten. What the hell, why do I have this box here? I asked myself. I opened it and found a bunch of condoms. Right, we put them there to hide them since his mother found some in the nightstand 5 weeks ago. That was a disaster she just started to flip out, when Beck promised her the condoms were just in case and she calmed down. After that, his mother took them away and forbid me to sleepover for 2 weeks and we had to buy new ones and this time we put them in the little bathroom cabinet. Anyways, I just was about to put them back in when I immediately changed my mind and also put the box in my bag. You never know.

After two hours it was half past 11 and we already had everything packed and put in the truck's trunk. At noon the others arrived in Andre's car very happily and greeted us. Tori, who sat on the passenger seat got out and hugged Beck.

"Hi Beck! Jade.."She looked at me as if she would think about hugging me too. Fortunately for her she didn't.

"Hey Tori" Beck replied friendly. "So are you guys all ready?"

"Jahuuu" the others replied from the car and this time I was really excited too, even though I didn't show it.

"Jeaah whatever, let's go people, we have a 4hour ride ahead."

Beck nodded. "Let's go" and Tori got back in Andre's car while me and Beck entered his car.

in the car

Because it was a sunny day me and Beck had sunglasses on, I had my feet up and we were listening to music. It was very friendly, quiet and peaceful. After about two hours I was getting hungry.

"Beck"

"Yes, Jade?"

"I'm getting hungry" I stated.

"Yes, me too. Should we call the others and go eating something?"

"I would rather like to eat you up" Ohuups..I didn't just say that, right? Damn Jade you should think before you talk, but now it was too late so I just smirked and looked at him.

"Jade" he replied with a played shocked intonation and looked at me with a played disgusted expression on his face.

"I'm sorry" I looked away from him and on the street."I just get a little confusing when I'm hungry"

"You do?" he asked skeptic and questioning. "Since when?"

"Since ever."  
"Ah really." he replied still skeptic and with a smile on his face. "I think that I'm just too sexy for a certain person in this car." He smiled at me and started laughing.

"Ah really you think that?" I said to the still laughing Beck. "I think that **I'm** just too sexy for a certain person in this car that this person can't think normal and just talks nonsense." I replied a bit angrily but Beck just had to laugh harder but before he could say anything my phone started ringing. I shot a last angry look at him and answered the phone.

"What is it Vega?"

"We were just wondering if we could stop and eat something, cat won't stop whining about how hungry she is." I turned to Beck who was still laughing. "Beck, they ask if we want to stop and eat."

"Yeah fine, I'll pull over at the next stop." He said still laughing.

"Did you hear him Vega?"

"Yes, but why is he laughing?" she asked curiously.

"Because he's stupid" I shot back and hung up.

"I'm not stupid, you're the one who can't wait to be with me alone in one room." He said and looked at me with a big smile.

"Oh shut up. As if you are better. Who was the one who couldn't control himself and we got detention because we got too late at school?"

"Hey, that was 1 month ago and we haven't seen each other because I was in Canada for 4 days and got back late." He defended himself.

"Yeah whatever. See there is a restaurant I think you should pull over." And he did so. Andre, who was behind us pulled also in. But before I could go out Beck grabbed me by my arm.

"Babe?"

"What?"

"You are sexy and I love you, you know that right?"

"Arggh, yes Beck I admit it you are sexy too and I love you too. Happy now?"

"Very happy" He smiled and we got out of the car but I just had to smile too and Beck saw it so he took my hand and we walked hand in hand towards the others.

"So how was your ride?" Robbie asked.

"Fine, yours?" Beck replied.

"Fine too" Robbie replied again.

"Please stop talking, I want to eat something now!" Cat whined loudly.

"Okay, okay Cat. Calm down." Tori said quickly and we all got in the restaurant and ate something.

After eating we all got in the car again and continued driving for another two hours without complications. About at 5pm we arrived at our hotel, a little tired but still very excited. We went to the reception and got our keys for the rooms. Robbie & Andre, Cat & Tori and Beck & me. The hotel was really nice for the fact that it was really cheap and the rooms too. Beck took the keys from our receptionist and gave it to the others.

"So what about we meet at seven for dinner again?" Beck asked and everybody agreed to have dinner in town and after that to check out the city. The others got in the elevator but Beck and I took the stairs because the elevator was small. When we walked up the stairs Beck suddenly grabbed my hand and with the other hand my waist and kissed me hungrily. He pushed me against the wall in the stairwell and after about 2 minutes or so we heard someone clearing his throat. It was an old lady who looked judging at us.

"Young man and young lady. This is not an appropriate place to do this." She said and walked away.

I looked at Beck and we started laughing but I immediately grabbed Becks hand and dragged him with me to our room as fast as I could.

_**So will upload another chapter later today :D**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**P.s. I was listening to parov stelar while writing this. you should check him out! =D He makes a mixture of Jazz and House. My favourite is the phantom: )**_

_**Lateer=)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ladidadlidadi…I don't know what to write so just enjoy ;)**_

Bade Recovery

still Vegas

Jade POV

I ran with beck into our room.

"Wow, are you in a hurry?" Beck asked and smirked a little out of breath.

"Oh yes!" I replied and grabbed him to kiss him hard and passionate. He grabbed my thighs and carried me to the nice double bed. He let me fall on it and got over me. I had to giggle a bit but hadn't a lot of time because we were kissing again. After a few seconds on our bed our tongues met and I started to pull Becks shirt off. When it was off I admired his abs. Man he had abs. Beck left my lips and continued kissing my neck. He didn't really kiss it, he sucked at it and bit it so that it sure will leave a hickey. Damn it Beck he knew that I hated hickeys. I loved when he bit me but not when it left a hickey. But I didn't really care at this moment. After a moment of groaning I flipped us making out again and I was on top of him. Beck grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head which left me only in my bra. Just when things got really heated up, we heard the door knocking. Beck broke the kiss but I didn't care about the door and kissed now his neck and further down and groaned.

"Just ignore the door." and continued kissing him.

"But Jade.." but he was interrupted by a second knocking on the door and a sad Cat.

"Jade, open the door I need you." She whined.

I exhaled loudly got up and put my shirt back on and picked up Becks shirt and threw it at him who was still lying on the bed. I took a quick look in the mirror and run with my fingers threw my hair and trying to make them less chaotic and walked to the door. I opened it.

"Caaaaaat what is it? I'm busy"But when she saw me she laughed.

"Hahaha Jade what were you doing? Your hair is all messy your neck is red and you wear your shirt false." Cat started to laugh out loud and happy.

"Cat be quiet" I hissed. But Tori, Robbie and Andre who stayed in the room next to us heard her and came out wondering what was happening.

"Hey Cat what is so funny?" Robbie asked confused.

"Hihi, look at Jadey here. She's all messy. She was busy" Cat said not understanding what it meant what she just said and that the others were brighter than her and understood why Jade looked like this. The others started laughing too.

"Hey Jade you're a little red here. Andre said ironically pointing at the neck and laughed again. That's the reason why I hate hickeys. Everybody had to make fun of them.

"Arghh, Cat you just had to tell, didn't you?"  
"What is it?" Cat asked innocently. But then I felt a hand on my waist. I looked up and saw Beck with brushed hair and his shirt correctly on.

"Why are you all laughing?" He wondered.

"Well Cat just told us that Jade looks messy because she was busy." Robbie explained and started laughing again.

"That's true"Cat announced happily.

"And why is this funny?" Beck asked.

"Well, Jade and you …. in one room…Jade has a hickey..and was busy.."Tori tried to explain.

"Man it's funny that you and Jade can't be here for one minute without jumping at each other." Andre spoke up, trying to précising what was funny about.

"Just because Beck and I have a private life doesn't mean we're fucking all the time!" I said getting angry. The others still didn't stop laughing."Ahh just forget it, you're so childish. Cat, what did you want?"

"Ohh right, I was coming here because I forgot my favorite giraffe." She started wincing.

"Ohh Cat why would you forget mr. longneck?"

"I don't know. I just did and now I won't be able to sleep." She started crying.

"Cat, don't cry." I thought for a second. "What about later when we go to town we buy you another one?"

"You would do that for me?" She asked happily.

"Yeah, sure, whatever but it's only 5.30 pm so we have still time to unpack and get ready."

"Thanks Jade! You're the best!" and she hugged me and for this once I let her. When she let go off me the Cat returned to her room. "See you at 7"

"Yeah later" I said and closed the door.

Tori Pov

"Yeahh later" Jade said and closed the door. I was still in the hallway slightly laughing with Andre and Robbie. When our laughs trailed off I started talking.

"Beck and Jade are really lucky to have found each other."

"Yes they are.."Andre replied.

"Mhmm" Robbie added.

"Do you really think they just did it in there?" I asked a little embarrassed because I really like Beck and didn't want to think about him and Jade in this way.

"Well kind of looked like, didn't it?" Andre said not-knowing but pretty sure.

"I just hope they can pull it together tonight and don't make up the whole time." I replied.

"Yeah but Jade and Beck never were a typical annoying 'all-the-time-making-out'couple. They always behaved relative normal and weren't all lovey-dovey. I think they're a pleasant couple to hang out with." Unfortunately Robbie was right. They were nothing like for example Andre's ex with whom he made out all the time. About Beck and Jade was nothing to criticize expects of their fights. I think I will just have to deal with it.

_**Finished for today:)**_

_**Have a nice evening and I'm always open for suggestions and reviews :D**_

_**One question. Should my chapters be longer?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**2 new chapters and no review..:(**_

_**I think you can do better:)**_

Jade POV

I closed the door and looked at Beck.

"Where were we?" but as soon as I finished my sentence he just grabbed me and threw me on our bad again. I had to laugh. He started again kissing my neck.

"No Beck please no more hickeys" I half moaned, so he just started kissing my lips. This kiss was just a firework in my tummy. I pressed myself more against him and he just put his shirt off and helped me put my shirt off. I let my hands trail off his abs and to his belt.

I laid exhausted next to Beck.

"Best make up sex ever!" I exhaled.

"Oh yes." Beck looked at me in my eyes and I felt some butterflies. "You can't imagine how much I love you babe."

"Love you too. And breaking up with me was the dumbest idea ever!" I informed him with a played straight look."He laughed adorably and then asked.

"Do you know what time it is?" I quickly looked at the clock next to my bedside."

"Quarter past six, we should probably start getting ready. You mind if I shower first?"

"No not at all but I have a better idea. What about we shower together?" He leaned slowly forward ready for our lips to meet but I quickly put my finger on his lips.

"Ohh nonono, no more sex for you horny-boy. You should learn to behave." I said with a sexy smirk.

"No more sex for the whole day?" He whined.

"Well who said we get back to the hotel before tomorrow?" I smirked and walked off to the bathroom to shower. I showered quickly and did my hair and makeup before I left the bathroom only in a towel. I looked at Beck who was laying on the bed watching TV.

"You're not gonna wear this tonight, are you Jade?"

"Oh, of cores I will only wear a towel to visit las vegas. It's not like people would stare at me. Of cores I won't wear this dumbass." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I really didn't know what Beck was thinking.

"Well I wouldn't mind to see you only in a towel all day. It also would be faster to remove."

"Beck!" I yelled. "Stop thinking this shit and go shower!" I continued yelling at him but had to laugh a little.

"Okay, madam. As you wish"

After 15 minutes he came out again fully dressed and ready. While he was showering I also put a black short dress on and some black high heels. Fortunately Beck is tall enough that I can wear them and still be a little bit smaller than him. He smiled at my sight and I smiled at his. We intertwined our fingers and left our room to meet the others.

At 7.00pm we entered the lobby and saw Tori, Cat, Robbie and Andrew also dressed and we walked out of the hotel to see the city. After about an hour we found a sweet little restaurant and ate there. The food was very good and we were really quickly with eating and after that we explored the city some more.

_**Sorry don't know what to write more at the moment..:(**_

_**But hopefully you will leave a review. Always very happy about them and if my story sucks you can write that ;D**_

_**baii=)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Haii Guys :D I'm back again ;D sorry for not updating in 5 weeks...:S**_

_**I was in Toronto for a language course for 4 weeks and unfortunately I didn't have time to update something this week…**_

_**Sorry guys I'll try to avoid long waits ;)**_

_**So here we goo **_

_**Disclaimer: Noticed that I forgot it sometimes but the character and everything is not my work. Everything belongs to Dan Schneider. I do not own Victorious.**_

_**P.s. Oh and thanks for the new reviews;) I'm happy like a child with every review!**_

Bade recovery

Gambling

Jade's POV

After diner we went down the street and we were just amazed. Especially Cat was super excited about all the lights and all the different people. We passed the Eifel tower and a lot of fountains until we discovered a hotel where you could go into the casino aged over 16. Of cores we went into the casino to have some fun because normally you have to be 21. Because all of us wanted to see something else we split up. Tori Andre and Robbie went to the poker area and Cat Beck and me towards the roulette. First we just watched the others playing but soon me and Beck also participated some rounds. But I dragged Beck away as soon as a slutty blonde tried to hit on him. The good thing about the casino was that you couldn't gamble a big amount of money and after we left the roulette I just lost about 10 dollars what wasn't a big surprise for me because somehow I suck at playing gambling games and always loose.

After leaving the roulette table I announced to Beck that I had to pee and left quickly to the washroom after ordering him to wait for me and to not talk to any girl. After doing my business I cleaned my hands and exited the washroom again to see that Beck obeyed and still was alone. I quickly went to him with a satisfied smirk on my face and kissed him quickly.

"Oh you missed me already?" He asked playfully.

"Of cores not, what do you think? That I leave you for 3 minutes and already.." I started tell him before I noticed something. "Wait a minute…."

"What is it?" Beck asked confused.

"Where the hack is Cat?" Obviously she wasn't there anymore and I had no clue when she left or how or why. Beck in the meantime looked around him clueless.

"I have no idea. Did you notice that she left?"

"No I didn't:" I replied. "Did you?"

"Obviously not. Come on Jade let's find the others and then we should look for her all together."  
"Alright" And we started walking towards the poker area to find Tori Andre and Robbie to tell them that we lost Cat.

Beck's POV

When we reached the other three we saw Tori and Robbie arguing.

"Ahh come on Tori" Robbie whined." Just one other round."

"Forget it, dude. I don't lend you money for another round. You have already lost your whole money and a bit of mine. You suck at this game. Deal with it."

"Ohh Tori, Tori, Tori, dear beautiful Tori pleaseee I will be better this round. I promise."

"No! I already said no and zip up your pants. Oh look there are Beck and Jade. Hi guys what's up. Did you win some money?" she asked us happy that we interrupted their fight and distracted Robbie from begging money.

"Hei Tori. Yeah I won some but poor Jade just lost some as usual." I said with a smirk and got a glare from her. "But anyways listen we lost Cat we don't know where she went she was just suddenly not here anymore." I introduced them to our situation.

"oh, oh..that's not good." Andre spoke up the first time.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well ya know. Cat gets addicted easily. Do you remember her addiction to the sky store? Or that stupid app? And now she's all alone in a room full of gambling games. What if she get's addicted to gambling?. We should find her soon!" Andre declared euphoric.

"Noo. Cat obviously had some problems but she's a smart girl. But well I agree that we should find her soon. Imagine anything bad happening to her" Robbie said worried.

"Well someone sounds very concerned about Cat? Does this certain someone maybe have a crush on little Cat?" Jade asked suspicious. I really don't like it when she's like that. I hate it when she has to threaten or tease other people . But I also kinda understand her her past and why she does it but I also know her other side. The sweet and caring side where she doesn't have to prove that she's a tough girl and sometimes I wish that she could just always be the girl with the beautiful smile. The girl which she always shows when we're alone in a room. But I can't change her and I have to accept who she is and I love her with all my heart so I deal with it. But the situation is already a little critical so I have to remind her to be polite. Or otherwise Robbie will pee in his pants again.

"Jade, just leave it." I told her and I saw that Robbie was still a little blushed from Jades comment. Jade just rolled her eyes and played offended.

"Okay people let's look for Cat. I don't think she left the building so you three are going to look for her in this area and Jade and me in this. Okay?"

"Okay" the others responded and started searching.

Jades's POV

I was mad at Beck. He always stops me when I make a comment about something obvious. I mean everybody knew that Robbie and Cat kinda had a crush on each other since a while and I wanted just both of them to admit it to get a little father in their relationship.

"Jade, did you see Cat already?" Beck asked after ten minutes of searching.

"No and I'm still mad at you" I answered with looking at him for a second.

"Ah come on Jade. You know I don't like it when you're teasing people."

"Yes I know but I wasn't teasing him I was just trying.." But Beck never got to know what I was trying because a little innocent voice interrupted us.

"Hey you guys" Cat said sadly. "Why are you fighting again?"

" Cat!" I yelled and gave her a little hug because after all I really liked Cat and even though I would never admit it I was a little concerned that we wouldn't find her. "Where were you? We've been looking for you"

"Oh I was just right there at the slots. They are so blinky and I would have come earlier but I couldn't stop playing" She announced happily. "And look I won 5'000 dollars" And she held up a bunch of bills"

"What? Cat oh my god how did you do that?" Beck and I looked very surprised at her. And I hugged her again.

"I don't know I'm just a lucky girl" She announced very happily and bouncy.

"Okay girls, let's find the others" Beck declared and after 2 minutes of searching we found the others.

"Guys, look who we found" I declared. And all of them turned around.

"Cat!" Robbie shouted and quickly run to her and hugged her tightly. I've been worried about you, what did you do?"

"Look Robbie I won 5'000 dollars" She grinned.

"You did?Really? Oh my god Cat that's amazing and he gave her a little kiss on the cheek which made Cat blushing a little.

"Okay, enough. How about we go back to our a hotel? It was really amazing but I'm tired." Tori asked us and we all nodded.

"How are we supposed to get back? Honestly I have no idea where we are" I declared and leaned on Beck. I wasn't mad at him anymore. Just a little exhausted.

"I think the best we can do is get a taxi to our hotel." Beck suggested and he laid his arm around my shoulder and stroke absently my shoulder with his thumb.

"Sounds okay" I said and ten minutes later the Taxi was here. Fortunately it was a big one. Tori sat next to the driver and behind them were Andre Cat and Robbie and behind them me and Beck with me sleeping on his shoulder and his hand on my thigh with his thumb stroking me again. But before I dozed off I saw how Cat and Robbie were holding hands and how Cat's head was slightly leaned on Robbie's shoulder. Like mine on Beck's. Like a couple.

Yaaay I hope you liked it. Honestly I have no idea about Las Vegas or gambling but I tried to make the best out of it… I try to update soon.

G'night everybody :*


	14. Chapter 14

**It's me again : )**

**Had a relaxing weekend so i thought to update a little again =)**

Bade recovery

coming home and girl problems

Jade's POV

Beck slightly shook my shoulder and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Babe, we're here" I slowly exited with Becks help and we quickly said goodbye to our friends and entered our room. I was really tired and fell down the bed.

"Well this evening was really nice, don't you think?" Beck asked and let himself fall next to me on the bed.

"Yes, especially did you see Robbie and Cat?"

"Oh yes I did." He smirked.

"Do you think they will get together? I asked.

"I don't know. But I don't worry so much about them now. I would rather focus on us." He smiled and started kissing me. As it got more heated up and his hand was wandering up my thigh under my dress I broke the kiss.

"Khmmm Beck I don't think it's the best idea."

"What? Why?"

"Well it's really late and I'm tired…"

"Since when does tiredness stop you from having sex with me?"

"Ehm since ever? Look I'm just too tired except it!"

"Okay Jade that's so not true you always said you would rather have sex with me then sleeping. What's wrong?"

"Well okay I got my period today. Happy?" I replied him angrily.

"oh..Oh okay I'm sorry. Wait but when you're on your period..Why didn't my app say anything?" Beck asked confused.

"What? You still have this app of my cycle on your pearphone?"

"Well yes, I didn't delete it when we broke up"

"Yea well I stopped taking the pill when we broke up because it only makes me hormonal and is expensive and now I have to wait a until I get the next pack before I can take it again. So my cycle is not so regurarly anymore."

"Well we can still kiss, right?" And he grabbed me and kissed me hard before he got up to change into his pajamas (Well basically he just took off his shirt and his jeans to leave him only in his boxers). In the meantime I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and make me ready for bed. I walked back to bed and snuggled into the sheets and waited for beck until he was done brushing his own teeth. After he was done he came into the bed and I snuggled up to him and lay my head on his chest.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your apps? " I asked out of the blue and heard beck laughing slightly.

"Ehm..nooo..? No wait..yes! Remember the drive by acting exercise with Sikowitz? It was the one you had to play a weird man and I had to order from you"

"Oh yes I remember that. That was fun." And I smiled at my boyfriend gave him a peck on the lips, turned the light of and rolled over to sleep.

.

.

In the meantime…

Robbies POV

After getting out of the taxi and grabbed her hand. Beck and Jade went to their room quickly and Andre and Tori also went to their rooms which let Cat and me outside on the floor because all of the rooms were occupied.

"Would you like to see the rooftop Cat?"

"Oh yay, yes please Robbie!"

"Well then come on" And I took her by the hand to drag her to the elevators. We got inside where already a weird man stood with a smell of alcohol on his breath. We got in and Cat grabbed my hand tighter.

"Ehm excuse me sir are you going up?" I asked the man.

"Oh you know kid. I can go wherever you want" I gulped and spoke up again.

"You know I don't think this will be necessary."

"Chill little kid I will get out on floor 25" He said at the moment the elevator stopped and the doors opened and he got out not without winking to Cat what got me mad but I didn't want to pick up a fight. Cat and me didn't talk until we got to the top and climbed the last steps to the door for the rooftop. When were outside Cat spoke up."This man was really scarry"

"Well little Cat you don't have to be afraid. I'm here to protect you. And look at this beautiful view and clear night sky." The night was really beautiful and the view was amazing over all the lights of the city. Me and Cat laid down and we looked to the nice sky full of stars.

"Wow Robbie Cat gasped."

"Only the best for you, darling" I replied her.

"But why Robbie.?"

"Because I really like you Catarina Valentine." She slowly got up to a sitting position and I did the same. She looked me into the eyes deeply and we slowly got closer until we kissed. It was a sweet nice kiss that didn't last short nor long. We pulled apart and she spoke. "It's getting cold Robbie, let's go to bed. We stood up and got down to our floor.

"Well then sleep well" I said and wanted to leave her but she spoke up again.

"Wait Robbie" and grabbed my hand to kiss me again. A little shorter. "Good night" She told me, smiled and turned to open the door. I did the same and before I could open the door and get in my room she turned around again. "You know Robbie.. This evening was really nice and I really like you too." She smiled and disappeared in her room. I just smiled and also got to bed.

.

.

The next Morning

Beck's POV

I slowly woke up around 8.30 a.m. what was good because we had to check out at 10.00. I slowly turned around to see if Jade was already awake what I doubted but She wasn't there at all. I turned to the other direction to face the bathroom where I saw her standing with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Hey baby. Why are you already up? What are you doing?"

"Well Mr. Beck" Jade spoke up after spitting her toothpaste out "I woke up because my stupid uterus is killing me, what I by the way don't expect that you understand, and just already got dressed and started packing because you were too busy sleeping."

"Whoaaa good morning to you too Jade."

"Don't push me!" Jade threatened through her teeth.

"Well.." I said half yawning, getting out of bed and approached her slowly. I got behind her laying my head on her head and my hands gently on her lower belly and drew little circles with my thumb."..is it that bad?" She started to relax a little and laid her head on my shoulder slightly leaning in to me.

"No..it's just cramps and an hormonal explosion..nothing more" And she turned around quickly, facing me and kissing me very hard.

"Iuwhh Beck morning breath. Brush your teeth." And she turned around to continue packing.

"Speaking of hormonal explosion" I called after her but not without checking my breath wuickly and brushing my teeth.

.

.

At 10.00am We all met in the lobby ready to check out.

"Jade, Jade, Jade I heard Cat calling."

"Yes, Cat?" Jade snapped back."

"Guess what.!" she said happily.

"What?" Jade said still emotionless.

"I kissed Robbie yesterday and then I could sleep without an stuffed animal." She squealed.

"Good for you" Jade said and walked away out of the hotel to get in the car.

"Man what's up with her?" Andre asked after Jade was gone.

"She's just grumpy. Girls problem." I tried to explain. Tori and Cat quickly had an understanding expression but Andre didn't quit get it. "And in English?"

"She's on her period, man" I said while walking past by him and patting him on the shoulder twice making my way to the exit.  
"Euww I did not need to know that."

"I know, I know.." I replied knowing what he meant but hey, he wanted to know it. By the time I got in the car and the others followed and we all headed back to L.A. without a stop and jade luckily wasn't grumpy, she just half slept most of the time because luckily she took a painkiller. It was very peacefully and at around 2.30 pm we were at my house and my mother came to us.

"Beck!Jade! How was the trip?"

"It was really cool mum." I said to her.

"Well did you do anything inappropriate?"

"ehm noo! Why do you think. Don't you trust me?"

"Well yes I was just curious. And I trust you, you know that. I just don't trust her. "Jade rolled her eyes but without any replying-luckily. "Oh Beck I think it's best when you take Jade home. Her mother called this morning and asked if I could tell her to go home as soon as she arrives."

"Uhm yes, of course I will just bring my baggage in.

After 15 minutes we were at Jades.

"Bye Beck" She said and kissed me. "Bye Jade" I replied and before she shot the door she spoke up again.

"Will you send me a goodnight text message tonight? " She asked sweetly.

"Yes I will Babe" And she blow me a kiss and went into her house.

**Tadaaa I have already an idea for a next chapter. But first goodnight!**

**and go check out the song from ellie goulding-lights. Liz mentioned it in a tweet.**

**Go follow me on Twitter iLoveSeries_x3**

'**till someday**


	15. Chapter 15

**Had time and an idea to write more ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Bade recovery

Magic Cinema

Jade's POV

It was Friday after school again. And this 5 days since Sunday when we got back past very fast. Nothing special happened despite of the fact that I saw Robbie and Cat holding hands relatively often. But when I asked her about it she just tapped my nose and said."You silly" and walked happily away, so I didn't pick this topic up again. But to be honest I think she doesn't really know and that's why she didn't respond.

Anyways it was Friday afternoon and me and Beck didn't have plans yet so we just drove to his RV to hang out until we knew what we wanted to do. So we were hanging out on his bed when an idea popped in my head.

"Beck let's go to the cinema" I declared.

"What? Babe we were just 2 weeks ago watching a movie."

"Oh yes and you could pick the movie and I had to watch this stupid 'Ted' movie with you."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't like the thunder-buddy song…"

"You really think I would like a song about thunder? It's stupid to be afraid of thunder. And I'm still mad at you for picking this movie, so I want to choose it this time."

"Alright..we don't have anything better to do anyways." and he started to put on his shoes.

"Wait Beck I first have to redo my makeup and hair."

"But you look great Jade"

"Well great is not enough there are a lot of girls in the cinema.." he sighed at my statement and let himself fall again on the bed until I was happy with my appearance and we could go.

Beck's POV

Jade and I were in the car driving to the cinema after she got ready. It was really worth it because she looked really stunning. When we arrived at the cinema she told me to wait and she got into the line to buy tickets.

After 5 minutes she came back and I asked her which movie we would watch but she just gave me an insidious smile and led me into cinema room number 2 where I saw the poster of the movie hanging on the door.

"Seriously Babe?"

"What?" and she smirked at me with an knowing smile.

"Seriously?" I asked again. "The film you chose is Magic Mike? The stripper movie?"

"Yes..and?"

"I'm not going to watch that."

"Oh you will.." She smiled at me again.

"First of all I have already bought the tickets, second I had to watch TED with you and last.."For the last statement she leaned closer to me to whisper it into my ear"..there will be no reward if you go now " She smirked and grabbed my hand to go find our seats.

The cinema was really full. And 98% of the people were girls and now I also understood what she meant by her statement that a lot of girls would be in the cinema.

The movie started and it really wasn't my type of movie but obviously it was Jades because she had her eyes nonstop on the screen. What still reassured me was that we were holding hands. For most of the movie I didn't really pay attention. After about two hours it was finally over and me and Jade got back to my car and started to get home again.

"So what did you think about the movie?" Jade asked me.

"Well it was special..not really my type"

"Oh why? Didn't you like Channing Tatums ass?" She asked in a childish voice.

"Okay Jade I get you. You've gotten your revenge on me for watching TED with you. Maybe we should choose the movies together for the next time."  
"I totally agree" She responded and smiled at me. "But can we stop at the drug store first? They send me a letter that I can get my birth control now."

"Yup" I replied and stopped at the next drug store. After she got her pills we went home.

"So dear Mr. Magic Beck, show me what you've got." She said sexily.

"Avec plaisir, my dear) I said and grabbed her.

_(Avec plaisir= With pleasure in French)_

Later that night before I fell asleep I was pretty sure that I heard her whisper "Thousand times better than Magic Mike" What satisfied me a lot and what made me fell asleep very happy.

**I was watching Magic Mike this weekend and damn channing tatum is hot ;)  
And this stupid thunder-buddy song was stuck in my head the whole day…It's hilarious even though I dindn't see the movie.:(**

**I was drinking coffee and listening to Frank Ocean while writing this =) Go check him out, especially Lost!**

**Have a good day/night/afternoon wherever you are ;D :***


End file.
